Garnet dreams,scarlet seams,blood curdling screams
by Daina Solo
Summary: A extreme bit on a myth. A rock in the sea isn't a rock at all and a new line of stars are added to the shining sky.Please read list of songs to listen to while reading.


A/N: Songs to listen to while reading this: Silent night by Sinead O'Conner. Set the fire to the third bar by Snow patrol and Falling in the black by Skillet. I suggest you listen to those while reading this story. This is a bit extreme version of the myth.

Garnet dreams, scarlet seams, blood curdling screams.

"Come on trust me." Artemis bit her lip as she listened to Apollo and readied her bow. She was aiming for a distant rock out at sea, something didn't feel right though.

"Come on, what's there to be afraid of."Artemis with quaking fingers released the arrow. Even from the distance she could hear the deep ringing slam of it against the sharp rock. Soon the sound engulfed her ears leaving nothing of the real world inside. The pounding of the rock as it was being washed to other rocks. Soon scarlet swallowed up Artemis's vision as well. It blurred and beat against her eyelids as she closed them wanting no more. She was forced to open them once more and store into the inky blackness instead. But suddenly just seconds after she had opened her eyelids garnet lightning flashed and the crimson washed over her like waves on a beach during a hurricane. A piercing scream tore into Artemis's mind, ears and heart and tore away what it felt like to live. The scream was agony to her heart. Bright blue eyes with molded bits of fire stared at her mockingly. Another scream met her ears, this time her own. Artemis could hear her feet slapping on the rough beach sand as she raced down to see if the 'rock' had washed up on the shore. Opening her eyes ominous blood trickled through its skull. Blood that she had caused, that she had made happen.

"I'm sorry. I never-" she heard echoes of his voice whisper at her,

_You killed me! You never cared for me, it was all a lie._

"It was never a lie! I loved you!" She cried out and fell over on his body, his blood staining her dress.

"Artemis, he's dead. Stop screaming at him, you know he can't hear you down with Hades." Artemis turned on her brother,

"You caused this, get out of here. You're just an animal, never caring for his own pack. You chose to hunt alone and leave your pack behind. I hate you!" upon hearing his twin speak those dreaded words Apollo left. Once again the stain of blood flooded Artemis's eyes.

_I'm not even a memory to you. You killed me_

"I loved every second with you. You were the best hunter, of all man-kind. Your memories stay with me forever!" Soon the garnet dreams broke Artemis too much; she passed out holding his head in her lap, her whispering his name.

_The whispering of tall grass in summer, two pairs of feet hitting the ground like a feather,_

_The crunch of leaves as they jump and land like pillows in fall,_

_The feeling of nothingness as they dancing in the snow,_

_The small pitter patter of them in spring_

_Why didn't you love me? _

"I did, you were like my heart beat. This is tearing my heart out and eating it to pieces from the inside. I miss you so much." Another scream racked her small body as any signs of life were disappearing from her body like whispers on a cold dark winter night. His brown eyes grazed her milky forest silver ones. She felt like she was being killed from the inside. Artemis pulled her hunting knife out of its sheath and whispered,

"You don't hurt alone." Artemis's screams penetrated the dark cold stillness as the wounds opened and the gold blood poured down her arms. He didn't deserve to be the only one hurting.

"To the stars, you will rest." She whispered, tears streaming down her face and leaking onto his dark blood covered body. White and glowing blue light erupted around her as she turned his body into glowing orbs. She raised them up into the dark sky and the other stars blazed as a new constellation was added to the collection.

"My dear Orion." This time the hunter screamed with the goddess their screams fading into the darkness of night as waves crashed onto the sea, a father grieving for a son. A huntress grieving for a hunter and a lover…

A/N: Orion was the son of Poseidon…look it up its true. This is what Artemis must have felt during his death. It's a bit extreme I know but I was in the mood.


End file.
